


Wolf Sandwich

by Ookamisan



Series: Alphas, Am I Right? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Threesome, Top Derek, Top Peter Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Just The Tip. In which Peter almost fucks Stiles how Stiles wants him to, Derek almost beheads Peter like he wants to, and the Jeep has seen better days.<br/>Things get weird and wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I didnt wait very long to upload this after my first fic ahaaa  
> More weird fics for your twisted minds pleasure????  
> Please heed tags.  
> Non beta'd.

Stiles awoke the next morning feeling disgusting. His body was tacky, sticky and sore beyond belief. He didnt see Derek around anywhere, so he jingerly got up from the bare mattress on the floor and made his way outside. He didnt even bother picking up the scraps of what was previously his pants. He did however pick up his boxer briefs, and slipped them on. He peeled off his crusty and reeking shirt and threw it onto the ground. He had a hoodie and gym shorts in his jeep he could wear on the ride home. 

He just reached his jeep when he heard a sly voice say, "Takin' the walk of shame, Stiles?" 

He turned to see Peter Hale sitting cross legged on the porch of the Hale house, looking devilish and proud as always.  
Stiles didnt say anything as he opened the back of the jeep up and rummaged through his gym bag for his gym shorts. 

"You smell absolutely disgusting, Stiles." Peter was suddenly right at his shoulder, but he said it with something like adoration in his voice. 

Stiles still said nothing as he slipped his hoodie on, but Peter shoved him down onto the floor of jeep bed. "Did my darling nephew take care of you well?" 

Stiles felt Peter's thick fingers roam in between his butt cheeks and to his hole, which was visquous now, and still slightly loose. Dampness soaked into the briefs when Peter pressed down. 

Peter moaned and rubbed over Stiles's hole, teasing and pressing. 

Stiles bit his lip at how sore he was, trying to hold back a whine of pain. Peter however, didnt miss it.  
"Maybe my nephew didn't take as good care of you as I assumed?" He pulled his briefs down to hug Stiles buttocks, and spread him apart with two fingers to take a look. 

"Oh, poor Stiles. He must have been so rough with you." Peter's voice gave Stiles no comfort, however Peter's careful fingers massaging his rim did, and he couldn't help the appreciative moan as the soreness melted into heat as Peter kneaded his hole. 

"You're all bruised around here. Tsk tsk. I'll have to teach my nephew how to hold back. How not to shift when he fucks. How to break you apart gently." He easily sunk two fingers into Stiles, gently massaging his prostate. 

Stiles cried out and arched his hips back into Peter's fist. "M-more, Peter." 

Peter smirked and pressed harder, swiping back and forth over the bump. 

Stiles was flying to the edge of release so quickly he didnt know what to do but chase it. His cock leaking onto the jeep floor.  
Peter flipped him onto his back and pushed him further in so his hips were right at the edge of the jeep. Peter stuffed three fingers back in Stiles, continuing his tickling and rubbing of Stiles's prostate. 

When Stiles let out a whorish moan that Derek was sure to hear, wherever he was, Peter laughed meanly and mimicked his moaned as he thrust harder. Stiles covered his burning face at being made fun of and tried to hold back his moans and whimpers, which resulted in Peter leaning down and engulfing Stiles's cock whole. 

Stiles shouted and fisted Peter's hair in both hands as Peter attacked his prostate and hummed around his cock.  
"P-P-" 

"PETER!" Derek's booming voice rang from the house. 

Stiles's cock slipped from Peter's throat with a pop, and Peter's fingers stilled within him, but did not leave. 

"Ohh! Peter, please! Dont stop dont stop!" Stiles made actual grabby hands at him and Peter laughed again.

Derek walked up to the jeep in long angry strides like he was going to attack Peter. He got right up in his face, flashing his red eyes and snarling. 

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to steal my mate? Get your hands off of him!" he seemed to just now see that Peter was still burying three fingers in Stiles's hole. From where he had been when he spotted them, all he had seen was Peter's looming back and Stiles's ankle spread out the jeep door. 

A deep growl eminated from Derek's chest as his face shifted, placing a clawed hand on Peter's arm. "Take your hand out, now." 

"No." Stiles moaned desperately. "Please don't make him stop Derek, please. I want to cum so bad." Stiles humped his delicate hips up, his cock flushed and drooling. 

"You were too rough, Derek. Even for you. You need to take care of the things you love." Peter curled his fingers and began massaging Stiles' prostate again, who moaned a high, "Yessss" and bore down.

"See? This is what pleasure looks like Derek." 

Derek stared at Stiles' face as he was wracked with pleasure, mouth open and unabashedly whimpering, moaning and wriggling. 

"Wanna see a trick?" Peter whispered to Derek. 

Peter shoved his fingers in as far as they could go, his knuckles nearly going in, and placed his other hand palm flat on Stiles's lower abdomen. Peter then viciously pushed up and rubbed Stiles's prostate while pushing down and rubbing with his palm.  
Immediately Stiles threw his head back, cock standing straight with how hard he was flexing, and shot a stream of precum so strong that Derek thought Peter had just made him piss. 

"Oh, God! Oh, God, fuck! Peter I need to cum! I need to cum please let me cum!" Stiles babbled. 

"Nuh-uh, nuh-uh. Not yet." Peter taunted as if Stiles was an impatient child, making Stiles flop his head back and lift his legs, bouncing his hips desperately, cock flopping. 

Derek felt jealousy boiling in his stomach that he hadn't made Stiles beg for him like that. "I was in my alpha shift, of course he wouldn't respond like this to it!" he snapped at Peter. 

"Of course." Peter agreed with a smirk as he once again stimulated Stiles with his fingers and palms, who caterwalled and again shot more precum up his chest. 

"Please let me cu-u-um!" Stiles voice shook with tremors his body was experiencing. 

Derek stepped in and encased Stiles's cockhead in his hand, rubbing the tip visciously in his palm. 

Stiles bucked and screamed, grabbing his own hair in his fists as Peter and Derek overwhelmed him. 

"Let's make him, squirt, hmm?" Peter cooed. 

Derek determinedly took Stiles cock in one hand and rubbed the top of the tip and Peter continued his onslaught. 

Stiles seized up as he was once again thrown into a battle of trying not to piss himself as he hadn't gone yet that morning.  
His orgasm still felt like it was building and yet he couldn't tell of he was about to cum or pee, and his only choice was to cling onto the interior of the jeep and wait.

Stiles clamped down hard on Peter's fingers, making him hiss out, "Damn!" and bucked his hips up into Derek's hand as once again a mix of precum and piss seemed to explode from his cock. With Peter still fighting to get at his prostate, Stiles started moaning and grunting. The stream became huge spurts of cum that went everywhere, his body curling with the force. Peter removed his fingers and pulled Stiles down by the hips, flipping him onto his stomach once more. 

Stiles was still shaking and coming down from his high in big tremors as Peter moved Derek to stand behind Stiles, and in turn he stand behind Derek, chin over his shoulder. 

"Now, dear nephew, I'm going to show you how to fuck your pup properly." 

"I know how to-" Derek went to retort angrily but was silenced by Peter's swift hands undoing his belt and pants, shoving them down. Peter took Derek's cock and thrust his own hips into Derek's to push his cock forward into Stiles' waiting hole. Derek was obviously not nearly as big as his alpha shift, but his head still took an extra shove to pop in.

Derek, Stiles, and Peter all moaned, groaned and growled as Peter harshly shoved Derek balls deep in one go. Derek was about eight inches long and as thick as Stiles' forearm. The stretch was nothing to what he had the previous night, but it was still so much and Stiles could actually appreciate the heavy fullness. 

"Dont move." Peter said to Derek as he kneeled behind his nephew, spreading his cheeks and shifting into his beta shift so he could force his long tongue into Derek's hole. 

Derek jumped, causing Stiles to whine as he was jabbed. 

Peter could tell how well he was doing because of Stiles shakey breaths and whimpers as Derek quivered, and flexed inside of Stiles while he was opened on Peter's tongue. 

When Peter was satisfied, he undid his pants, and pushed Derek forward to lay on top of Stiles, then pushing Derek's legs up onto the jeep while Stiles was still hanging out, causing Derek to go so deep into Stiles, his balls were actually getting squeezed between Stiles' butt cheeks. 

Peter lined up to Derek and thrust in, immediately setting a brutal pace that vibrated through Derek and into Stiles.  
Peter was experiencing the biggest rush of power as he made both Derek and Stiles moan and whimper. 

Derek was desperately humping into Stiles, and back onto Peter. Stiles eyes began to roll in his head as he felt Derek's knot begin to form, fucking in and out repeatedly making him sloppy until Derek was cursing and shaking, shoving into Stiles as deep as possible, hugging him close in a bear hug as he came. 

Stiles sobbed at the perfect pressure of Derek's knot pulsing on his prostate, and came again. Peter waited until they were both limp and panting before slamming home again and pounding the daylights out of Derek. The small jostling of Derek inside of Stiles reminded him that he never finished peeing. He groaned, embarrassed, and crossed his legs tightly.  
"Fuck, Peter! Stop!" Derek snapped, suddenly locking up as his still hard cock flexed inside of Stiles, flooding him with urine again and bubbling out. 

"Nooo!" Stiles felt the burning piss fill him up. Could hear it and couldn't hold back anymore as piss erupted from his cock and spilled onto the grass. Both Derek and Peter moaned listening to the heavy stream.  
Peter growled and slammed his own knot into Derek, then brutally pulled it out and came along both Derek's and Stiles' backsides and balls. 

"Heh, now you both smell like me." 

"When my knot goes down, I'm going to kill you." Derek mumbled groggily.


End file.
